epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2
Sonic.EXE vs MARIO '''is the 16th installament of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. It was released in Jan 8 2015. It will feature Sonic.EXE , rapping against MARIO . Cast Matthew Thomas as MARIO Frenzy as Sonic.EXE & I HATE YOU Stofferex as Sally.EXE Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! MARIO! VERSUS! SONIC.EXE! TWO! BEGIN! MARIO: '''I’m stepping into this 16-bit hell, you know your life will not end well It’sa me Mario fool, with these rhymes, you’ll be impaled You’re the fastest thing alive? But you still can’t run from me It’s too late to change your mind, you’ll be left with Yoshi You better commit suicide, that’s the selfish way out, your eyes won’t be able to be found Look into my heart, I’M FILLED WITH MALICE You want real fear? Just step into the Yellow Switch Palace! Challenge me again? You’ve triggered your own end! You’ll never try to find me when I make this face again! Sonic.exe: Time for round 2, this should be a breeze, Just ask my victims, you can’t escape me Try step to me, Don't even try, You call yourself scary but all you do is hide Just admit it that I’m your god, you better fucking bow You can never escape my hell, I’ll be your god for now There won't be time to exit when the level has already started Run if you can, but just know, I always get my target End you worse then when I killed of my whole entire team My victory was a true success, wouldn’t you agree? MARIO: NO I WOULDN’T! Wipe the blood from your eyes or I’ll nail ya! Unlike you, my story is true, you were made by a failure Watch out, this type of file may harm your hard drive Point Of Advice: You’ll never make it out alive! Sonic.exe: I’ll rip out your guts, And then eat them when they’ve dried How can you call yourself a threat? You commited suicide So many disses to spit, but so little time Just sit back and watch, like you did when I arrived MARIO: I AM GOD NOW, YOU JUST MILKED THOUSANDS OF SEQUELS What’s in this question block? It’ll be your doom, you fool It’s the end now for you, you’ve lost to the one and only MARIO! Time to bring in my brother bitch, LET’S-A GO I HATE YOU: I hate your rhymes so much, I’m the one with the flow Once you go into the Sunken Ghost Ship, you’ll screaming “OH GOD NO!” Why won’t you die? I swear to god, I’ll jump on your corpse for an eternity Your pasta was so bad, that it got moved to the Trollpasta wiki! Sonic.exe: You’re in my world now, So don’t try to escape You’re just a “creepy” picture, with your mouth open agape My burns are hotter than the fires I reign from above ''' '''It’s time to get somebody else to rap for me, come in Sally, my love Sally.exe: Those rhymes from you were not perfect, I’ll give you a bunch of bruises I might have my eyes stitched closed, but I can still see you losing I HATE YOU, you were just a failed mistake A fat plumber fighting me? Ha, just gimme a break! MARIO: You actually think it’s okay to send some furry abortion out to fight me? You’ve stooped too low this time, Sonic.EXE Unlike you, I don’t need a team to ensure defeat A second game over, a second time you’ve been beat Sonic.exe: There was no hope for you to win in the first place You can’t run away from me, I win every single race Sonic.exe has won, Thanks for playing with me I wanna have some more fun, ready for round 3? *都市伝説VS不気味なパスタ ポリュビオスVSグレイマン エドエッドエディロストエピソードVSイカルドの自殺 デッドバートVS香号ステーション フレディで5夜対ディズニーに捨てられた* WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Poll Who Won? Sonic.EXE MARIO Category:Season 2 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Saga Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2